zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ganon's Castle
This page is about the location from ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. For the dungeon, see Inside Ganon's Castle.'' Ganon's Castle is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The castle is located North of Hyrule Castle Town and is home to the last dungeon in the game, Inside Ganon's Castle, which floats in the middle of a lava pit. The area is the ruins of Hyrule Castle after its takeover by Ganondorf. A single Gold Skulltula can be found on the remnants of the Hyrule Castle's gate. Also in the area is a Great Fairy Fountain, the same location of the Fairy Fountain where Link learned Din's Fire. In order to access it, however, Link must have acquired the Golden Gauntlets from the Shadow Barrier section of Inside Ganon's Castle. The Great Fairy of Courage inside enhances Link's defense. Shigeru Miyamoto has said that in his original envisioning of Ocarina of Time, the entire game would take place in Ganon's Castle, similar to the design style of Super Mario 64; he said he imagined specifically a dark meadow or an ocean in different rooms. Story Ganon's Castle replaces Hyrule Castle seven years later, after Ganondorf has taken hold of the kingdom. Link is shown to be visibly horrified upon first seeing the both Ganon's Castle and what remains of the Castle Grounds. Link finds he cannot access it without the aid of the Seven Sages. After awakening the sages, a bridge of energy is created to allow access to the tower. The battle with Ganondorf commences at the top of the tower, where Link must deflect his attacks back at him. After the battle, the castle starts to collapse, and Link must escape with Princess Zelda. After the castle is destroyed, Ganondorf emerges from the rubble and transforms into Ganon. Features The area outside Ganon's Castle is a barren wasteland containing ruins of what was once the Castle Grounds. Near where the large tree once stood, Link will find a Skull and some bones, though in the 3DS remake they are replaced with a Hyrulean Soldiers' helmet, spear, and shield. Past the ruins of the gate is a large stone slab that blocks access to the Great Fairy Fountain where the Great Fairy of Courage resides. In the area where Hyrule Castle once stood, is an island levitating over a pit of Lava which Ganon's Castle sets upon. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' manga Ganon's Castle is first seen when Link reemerges, and Ganondorf, reflecting on the past seven years, shatters the Fairy Ocarina. Later on, Ganondorf has Ingo brought to him after his failure in regards to Epona, and considers executing him. However, Koume and Kotake decide to instead brainwash him. Later on, Link arrives on horseback to the castle along with Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit. In the castle surroundings they find a horde of ReDeads; after they defeat them, Nabooru is taken along with the other Sages to create the bridge. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate The ruins of Ganon's Castle are used as the battleground for the boss fight against Ganon in the game's story mode, World of Light. It can only be accessed by defeating and recruiting all the bearers of the Triforce. See also * [[Ganon's Tower (A Link to the Past)|Ganon's Tower (A Link to the Past)]] * [[Ganon's Tower (The Wind Waker)|Ganon's Tower (The Wind Waker)]] * Inside Ganon's Castle es:Castillo de Ganon Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations